Assassination Classroom Missions
by kawaiidreams12
Summary: A collection of oneshots/twoshots etc. about the Assassination Classroom students and the different scenarios and events that they go through! Pairings includes: Nagikae, Karma x Okuda, Chiba x Hayami, Maehara x Okano, Isogai x Megu, etc. Friendships. AU. New Chapter: Really late, but celebrating our actress's birthday!
1. RBG group chats

Hi! This is kawaiidreams12! I am currently in love with Assassination Classroom! I wanted to write a collection of oneshots about interactions of Assassination Classroom. I have a lot of different prompts and ideas for the collection of oneshots.

Title: Red, Blue and Green Group Chats

Prompt: Karma, Nagisa and Kayano have a group chat that they regularly uses!

Pairings: KarmaxKayanoxNagisa friendships

Group: Pudding forever!

Kayano change the group name to Pudding forever!

Kayano: Hi guys! Are you guys free tomorrow?!

Karma: Kayano chan? What's up?

Nagisa: Yes, I'm free tomorrow. Kayano. what's going on?

Kayano: There's a new cafe opening! We need to go! I want to try the pudding!

Karma: Pudding. Is that's all you think about? :D Why did you change the group chat name?

Kayano: Mou! Karma kun! Pudding is the best thing in the world! Please, come with me!

Nagisa: I don't mind going with you. Kanzaki san and Okano san were not free?

Kayano: No! I want to go with you guys! Pretty please! Karma kun!

Karma: That's not going to work on me.

Kayano: Pleaseeeeeeee

Kayano: Karma kun! Please!

Kayano: Pleaseeeeeeeee

Nagisa: Come with us, Karma!

Kayano: Nagisa, you're the best!

Karma: Fine! Fine! I come.

Kayano: Yes! I knew you give in eventually! Tomorrow at 10am at the train station! See you guys.

Line break

Group: Pudding Forever!

Kayano: Thanks again for coming with me!

Karma: Kayano chan, I am surprised how much you eat and how you don't gain a pound at all!

Kayano: What is that suppose to mean?

Karma: Just saying, maybe you need to gain a few pounds if you know what I mean. :p

Kayano: KARMA! WHAT YOU TRYING TO SAY? FIGHT ME.

Nagisa: Kayano, calm down! He's just teasing you. Karma, don't tease her too much!

Kayano: But but he started it! Nagisa T_T

Karma: It's fun though. Seeing Kayano chan gets all aggressive about it is so much fun! :D

Nagisa: Karma…..

Kayano: So mean!

Line break

Karma: Nagisa! Kayano chan!

Nagisa: What's going on, Karma?

Kayano: Yes, Karma kun?

Karma: There's a movie I want to see this weekend, are you free?

Kayano: Sure, what movie is it?

Karma: It's by the same director as Sonic Ninja. It's a thriller action movie.

Nagisa: Oh! I saw the preview for it! It looks good! I'm down! What time?

Karma: There's one at 2pm. How about we get lunch then go watch the movies?

Kayano: Oh, oh! We can grab some sushi and then maybe get some dessert, like some pudding!

Nagisa: Sushi! Sounds good!

Karma: Agreed.

Nagisa: Don't forget that we are going to have a picnic tomorrow.

Line break

Karma: Got it.

Nagisa: Karma, don't do anything to the food you are bringing.

Karma: Eh, how could you say such a thing? Do you guys really think I would be so cruel to do that to my best friends in the world?

Kayano: Yes.

Nagisa: Yes.

Karma: Fine.

Kayano: I got the pudding for dessert and other things! Pudding is the most important though!

Nagisa: Perfect! 10am works?

Kayano: Yes! See you guys tomorrow!

Nagisa: See you guys. Karma, you better not do anything.

Karma: Geez, you guys lack all faith in me. Fine, fine.

Line break

Kayano: KARMA, YOU BETTER GIVE ME BACK MY PUDDING.

Karma: Was not me.

Kayano: I KNOW IT WAS!

Nagisa: Eh...guys?

Karma: I am totally innocent. Do you have any evidence or proof?

Kayano: I know it was you. Stop being all innocent.

Nagisa: What's going on?

Kayano: Oh hi Nagisa! Karma here ate my special limited edition pudding!

Karma: Hi Nagisa. Kayano here is making things up and blaming me for eating her pudding without any proof.

Nagisa: Okay? Where did you put it at?

Kayano: It was on my desk! I stepped outside because Okuda san wanted me to help her with something. I came back in, and it goes missing! Karma is always teasing me on eating my pudding and he actually did it! T_T

Nagisa: Did you eat Kayano's pudding?

Karma: Even you believe her? I did not eat her strawberry mango pudding with chocolate bits.

Nagisa: …

Kayano: I KNEW IT!

Karma: :p It was so good too.

Kayano: I WILL KILL YOU!

A/N: I love the interactions and friendships of Kayano, Karma and Nagisa. I wish there would be more moments between the three. I hate the ship wars where they make Karma and Kayano are fighting over Nagisa. They actually are really friendly in manga and anime. I wanted to show that interactions!


	2. Power Rangers Girl edition

Hi! This is kawaiidreams12! New chapter! I hope you like the first prompt! I came up with this one when my brother was watching Power Rangers videos and it got me thinking. I had fun writing this chapter and hopefully you like it too!

Prompt: When some of the male members of Class E get into trouble, the power rangers will be there to save them!

Pairings: No pairings, more friendship between the classmates.

 **Power Rangers Girl Edition**

"What are these monsters?!" Terasaka shouts as he punch one in stomach.

"I don't know! Where do they come from?" Yoshida said when he knocked one of the monsters to the ground.

"Shut up and fight." Itona said as he dodges an attack by the creature.

"There's no end to them!" Muramatsu shouts.

"Watch out!" Kimura shouts as he dodges an attack. However, the other monster grabs him.

Takebayashi tries to help Kimura, but he gets caught too. Same thing happens with Okajima.

"There's too many of them!" Terasaka says as he rushes over to help Kimura, Takebayashi and Okajima. "Yoshida, Muramatsu! Let's get them!"

All three tackles the monsters that are on top of the three that are caught.

"Are you guys alright?" Mimura asks as he and Sugaya helps them back.

"Thanks!" Kimura told the two. The other two nods in agreement.

Soon, the group of guys find themselves surrounded by the monsters.

"What do we do now?" Sugaya asks.

"We got to keep fighting!" Terasaka said.

"Stupid. Only someone as simple-minded as you would say that. As for the rest of us, we don't have that much stamina left." Itona said.

"Damn! I wanted to push some big boobs before I died!" Okajima shouts to the sky.

"Wait, just one moment!" A voice calls out.

The boys and monsters all turn their heads toward the voice. Standing there are five figures each wearing a different color bodysuit.

"You never beat us! Red Ranger Power!" Nakamura said in her red bodysuit and mask as she strikes a pose with one hand on her waist and the other pointing at the group.

"Yes, we will not let you harm those boys! Yellow Ranger Power!" Hara said in her yellow bodysuit and mask as she ate her rice ball.

"We obliterate you like dead ants." Hazama said in her black bodysuit and mask while a black aura surrounds her.

"Hey, Black! You messing us up! You need to say your phase! The boys, monsters and readers will think you're the enemy!" Fuwa in her blue bodysuit and mask told Hazama.

Hazama glares at Fuwa and sighs. "Fine. Black Ranger Power!" She then pose with her two hands out like claws but the dark aura surrounds her even more.

"Perfect! We will never let destroy this beloved AU story! Blue Ranger Power!" Fuwa said as she punches the ground.

"I don't get what you are saying, Blue, but it's okay! We got to save everyone!" Yada said in her pink bodysuit and mask and poses with one arm straight up in a cheer and her other leg bent.

"We are the Power Rangers! " The five all shouts and ending their post, and changing it to hearts.

"Hey! We are in sync this time!" Fuwa shouts!

"Yay!" Yada cheers.

"I knew we could do it." Nakamura says in cheer. "We are awesome!"

Hazama gave a small smile while Hara nods as she took a bite of a shrimp rice ball.

"Oi!" Terasawa shouts at them.

The girls looks at them and saw that the monsters were on top of the boys and beating them up.

"A little help?" Yoshida shouts.

"Do something about these monsters, you useless power rangers!" Okajima shouts. "The Pink one is great though! She has nice assets!" He said as he starts to bleeds from his nose.

"Kya!" Yada said as she threw a rock to his head.

"Shouldn't you be helping us instead of knocking us out?" Kimura asks.

"Oops. Sorry about that!" Yada calls out.

"Let's go, Power Rangers!" Nakamura shouts.

Some of the monsters attacks the rangers while the other stay near the boys to guard them and use them as hostages.

"Oh no, let the poor kids go!" Sumire shouts as she jumps to the monsters guarding the boys and did a quick body slam. At the sight, the monsters all ran away.

"Yes, they all got off. I wonder why?" Sugaya questions.

"Whoa! The fat one is coming!" Terasawa shouts. The boys all see Sumire heading their way and ran away as soon as they can.

When Sumire lands on the ground, she immediately grabs Terasawa by the collar. "Eh? What you say to your savior? Fat one?" She kept shaking him by the collar.

"Aren't you suppose to be saving us not killing us?" Yoshida said with a shiver.

"Spider black attack!" Hazama called out as she starts to crawl as a spider and dragging them to the pits of hell. Well, that was what it looks like to the boys.

"I have a few moves I want to try out!" Fuwa shouts. "Blue gum gum power!" Nothing happens. "Hmm, how about blue dragon roar?" Again nothing happens. "What to use next?"

"What's the heck, blue? What the hell you are doing?!" Muramatsu shouts. The others all just looks in horror.

"Come on! I don't want to fight you guys! Let's talk and have some fun!" Yada told the monsters as she smiles at them.

A few monsters stares at her for a second and then continues to charge at her. "Why did it not work?" She asks confused.

"They're monsters! How can they understand you?" Mimura asks with a sweatdrop.

"Wah! You guys are doing great!" Nakamura shouts as she takes pictures of everyone.

"Is this really the time for this? Sugaya said.

"What is up with these power rangers?" Takabayashi said. All the boys nods in response. Why were these girls chosen as power rangers.

"I don't like these outfits." Yada said.

"Same, it's too tight." Hara agrees.

"Good idea! Power ranger disband!" Nakamura shouts as they all took off their bodysuits.

"Ah! I can move so much better without that hot bodysuit on!" Hara said, smiling as she took a bite from her cookie. "It is so much easier to eat without it on!"

"I agreed. The manga makes having a superhero costume on seems so much fun, but it is not in reality." Fuwa sighs in disappointment.

"I don't like it either. It's not my thing to be superhero type, I'm more villain." Hazama said.

"Well, I'm fine either way, I got great pictures though!" Nakamura laughs.

"You guys need to stop and do something!" Terasawa shouts.

"Oops." Nakamura said as the girls all turns towards the boys who are currently being tied up with rope and about to be taken.

"Sorry!" Yada shouts!

The girls quickly untied the boys and together, they beat them up and everything is right again in the world.

"Seriously though, you guys suck as power rangers." Itoha said.

A/N: How was that? :D Hope you enjoy it! If anyone have a request, pm me or even review! I try my best to get to it when I can! I don't do lemon or smut though! Never wrote one before!

See you guys next time!


	3. White Day

Hi! This is Kawaiidreams12! New chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had a fun time writing this and hope you guys like it!

I do not own anything!

 **Pairings:** NagisaxKayano, KarmaxOkuda, SuginoxKanzaki, IsogaixMegu, MaeharaxOkano, ChibaxHayami, HazamaxTerasakagang friendship, KarasumaxIrina

 **Prompt:** The guys are returning the favor from Valentine's Day and giving them White Day's gift.

 **White Day**

After graduation, class E agreed to meet the next day at the classroom so that they can collect their books and go through memory lane. Most of the classmates went their separate ways, except for a few, Karma and Nakamura ask to stay.

"What's going on, Karma?" Nagisa asks.

Karma's and Nakamura's devil looks came out."Do you know what day is tomorrow?"

"Umm, March 14." Isogai answers with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, and what special day is it?" Nakamura grins.

"Oh! It's White Day! I forgot!" Maehara said out loud! "With everything going on, it slip my mind."

"Yea, and you guys got Valentine's chocolate! You need to pay it back." Karma grins even more if that is possible.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Sugino shouts. Chiba nods in reply.

"Oh, we have our ways." Nakamura grins at the boys. "Like these pictures?" She pulls out her home and shows it to them, each receiving special chocolate.

"How did you get that?" They shout in embarrassment.

"Oh, we were there, saw it right in person." Karma grins evilly.

"Is it really the right time though with everything that already happen?" Chiba asks.

"I have to give that witch chocolate too?" Terasaka said.

"We need to though. I am sure she will curse us if we do not pay back the favor." Muramatsu shivers at the thought.

"I know right." Yoshida said, nodding in agreement.

"She will definitely curse us." Itona agrees.

"Though Karma and Nakamura are blackmailing us, I think it is a good thing. Because of everything that is going on, something like this will help give some cheer to the class." Isogai said.

"You are right." Nagisa agrees. "Plus it is a nice gesture to the girls who did put their feelings in those chocolates they gave us."

"Don't forget what they say, white day is three times more than the chocolate you got." Nakamura snickers.

"What are you going to get Kayano chan, Nagisa?" Karma asks as he places his arm around Nagisa's shoulders.

"Yea, maybe you can wrap yourself in ribbon and hold a sign that says eat me." Nakamura snickers. "Or even crossdress."

"No way!" Nagisa shouts at the pair. "You guys are crazy! I can choose a gift without your help!" Nagisa then ran away from the pair and the two just continues to laugh and high five each other.

"Anyone else need our help?" Nakamura asks the group.

The group all shock their heads and ran away as fast as they could. Both Karma and Nakamura laughs so hard.

"Ah, that is so great." Karma said.

"I know right? Let's get more dirt on them. Ahaha." Nakamura said. "But, first." She turns to look at Karma.

"What?" Karma asks.

"So how's yours coming along?" Nakamura smiles.

"Mines?"

"Yea, you got chocolate from Okuda chan." She asks.

"Ah, I ask her for them so I could give to Terasaka and trick him." He replies innocently.

"No, I know about the other chocolates. The one she gave you as a gift for Valentine's Day." She smirks at him.

"You know about them?"

"Of course, I do. You cannot hide things from me." She grins proudly.

"Not bad. Not bad." Karma replies.

 **Case 0: (0 due to it being only in the manga) Maehara and Okano**

"What's going on?" Okano asks him bluntly. Maehara out of nowhere text her to come to the sled before the time to meet with the classroom.

"Here, for White Day." Maehara said, handing her a gift.

"T-thanks." She said with a huge blush on her face.

"Ah, you are a strawberry now." Maehara comments with a smile.

Okano blushes even more and kick him in embarrassment. "Why do you have to say that? You are unbelievable!" She shouts.

 **Case 1: Sugino and Kanzaki**

"Sugino kun, what did you need me for?" Kanzaki smiles at him.

Sugino fidgets really bad and his palms were sweaty. He could not look Kanzaki in the face. I need to give her the white day gift. He thought to himself. I can do this. I can do this. His vision starts to blur. I can do this.

"Are you okay?" Kanzaki asks him worriedly.

"I'M FINE!" He answers in a loud voice. After seeing Kanzaki a little surprise, he apologizes. "I'm sorry for shouting!" He said embarrassingly.

"It's fine. As long as you are feeling okay." Kanzaki smiles.

I can do this. I can do this. "H-here. W-white D-d-d-ay p-p-p-pres-s-sent." He said as he bow his head in thanks and his arms outwards with the gift in hand.

Sugino felt the weight being taken off his hands so he looks up. "Thank you so much." Kanzaki smiles at him in gratitude. Sugino blushes bright red when he sees Kanzaki's smile that he could not take it anymore. All the anxiety and relief he feels just left his body. As a result, he runs away so fast from her.

 **Case 2: Chiba and Hayami**

"For you for White Day." Chiba said as he hands Hayami a gift.

Hayami nods as she opens it and saw the different assortments of bullets. She took them out and starts to try them out.

"These are fast." She comments as she tries out the marshmallow bullets

"These are slower, but makes more of an impact." She said as she tries out the jelly bean bullets.

"These make everything sticky." She said as she tries out the gum bullets.

"Thanks." Hayami nods and smiles.

"They still works well. Respect." Chiba smile in reply.

 **Case 3: Terasaka's gang**

"You guys acting strange." Hazama said.

Hazama stares at the four boys in front of her. Itona is the only one who is acting like his normal self. However, he always has a bored expression on his face. The other boys though are all fidgeting and everything. What is going on?

"What?" Hazama questions them when they do not answer. "If you do not say anything, I will leave."

"Stupid. I don't get why it is so hard." Itona said to the guys. "Here for White Day." He toss a bag towards Hazama who caught it without a bat of the eye.

Hazama pulls out a book titled, "The Grim Adventures of a Miserable Low life." She grins happily, well even like evilly, at the gift. "I will enjoy this to the end of hell and back."

"Ah! Who are you calling stupid? I'm getting embarrassed for nothing." Terasawa said and toss his gift at her. The other two follows his lead and threw their gift at her, which again she caught perfectly.

She got more books from the gang: "Misery at the Best" "Love and Despair" and "Life's Grand Journey toward Horror."

"These are great. I will devour these in the darkness!" Hazama starts to laugh evilly. "Oh, if you guys had forget, I would have made sure to curse you."

Thank god, we did not four boys thought in their head.

"Wait. What happen to the Valentine's Day gift I gave you guys? I am still waiting on them." She questions.

All the boys ran away really fast.

 **Case 4: Isogai and Kataoka**

"Here you go. This is for White Day. Thank you for the Valentine Day's Chocolate. My siblings love them." Isogai said as he hands Kataoka a bag.

"Thank you!" Kataoka said. She smiles at him and took the bag from him. She looks into the bag and saw cookies and cake.

"I hope you like them. I bake them for you!" Isogai smiles at her.

"Wow! I hope it did not cost too much!" Kataoka said.

"Nope! I made sure to use discounted materials." Isogai grins.

"Ah, perfect. Thank you so much. I will be in your care for high school." Kataoka smiles.

"Same. I'm in your care." Isogai said.

 **Case 5: Karma and Okuda**

"Okuda san. Here you go." Karma said in a sing along voice as he hands her a gift.

"Thank you! What is it, Karma kun?" Okuda asks.

"A gift for White day and all you do for me!" He said.

"Oh, but I have fun preparing all the poison for you! It keeps me active and everything!" Okuda smiles.

"Haha, we sure had fun this year. Let's continue to have fun even in the future." Karma comments.

"Yes! If you need anymore poison, just let me know! I make them for you!" Okuda grins.

"Ahaha, thanks." Karma reply.

"Oh! You got me more books on poison and some dangerous chemicals that are hard to find! Thanks!"

"Yep, use them to make me a good batch this time!" Karma grins evilly. "I can use them for so much fun."

"Yes! This will be fun!" Okuda grins in reply.

 **Case 6: Karasuma sensei and Bitch sensei**

"What?" Karasuma said.

"N-nothing." Irina said, all nervous.

Karasuma glares at Irina before returning to his work. He could feel Irina's eyes on him for the past hour. She was fidgeting and when he looks her way, she would quickly look the other way or look down, avoiding his eyes. She clearly wants something from him, but what?

"If you want something, say it." He told her after getting tired of her states and behavior.

"Karasuma, do you know what day it is today?" Irina said.

"Wednesday." He said.

"Y-yes, that is right. I mean, the date!" Irina franticly said.

"The 14th."

"The full date? The month?" Irina said impatiently.

"March 14. What's about it?" Karasuma said.

"You are such an idiot! I cannot believe you!" Irina shouts as alligators tears appear.

Karasuma smirks to himself. "Here." He said as he toss a bag her way as he left the office.

"Wah! You remember!" Irina shouts with hearts in her eyes.

 **Case 7: Nagisa and Kayano**

Will she likes this? I hope she does. Nagisa thought to himself as he paces himself. Clearly, he is nervous on giving the gift to Kayano.

"Nagisa!" Kayano calls out to him, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Kayano!" He greets back in reply, smiling.

"Sorry, did you wait long?" She asks him.

"No, don't worry about it!" Nagisa smiles at her.

A silence came between the two. Nagisa is still nervous and did not know how to approach the topic.

"So, what is going on?" Kayano asks him.

"Well...I want to hang out with you before the meeting! Time flies since we first met huh?" Nagisa said.

"I know right? Graduate came so fast huh?" Kayano smiles as she looks towards the sky.

"Yea. It just felt like yesterday when Koro sensei came to the classroom. Who knew it would be like this?" Nagisa smiles.

"I, personally, cannot really say anything. I knew he was coming to the classroom and everything and I played dumb." Kayano said in regret.

"You did not know then. The truth about Koro sensei and everything. Also, you did your best in trying to save Koro sensei in the battle. I am glad you are okay."

"Thank you." Kayano grins. "I am glad though. I learn the truth and everything. I have some regrets, in the end, it is all done. What I want to do, what I can do, everything is enough. Koro sensei really change our world."

"Exactly."

"Not just Koro sensei. I have the whole class and especially." Kayano blushes, but then she smiles brightly at Nagisa. "Especially, you Nagisa! You really save me from that time when I was lost. Again, thank you so much. You brought light to my world."

"No-." Nagisa tries to say but was interrupted by a phone call.

"Oh, sorry. Let me get that really fast." Kayano said as she went a little away to answer the phone call. Just then, a sound caught his attention.

Beep.

Nagisa took out his phone and saw that he got a text from Karma.

Did you give Kayano chan her gift yet? :)

No. I am waiting for her now. Nagisa texts him back.

Are you nervous?

A little. He sent back. Karma could read him pretty well as always.

Just tell her the things you want to say and you will be fine.

Nagisa smiles. Karma is absolutely right. Why is he feeling nervous? Kayano is his close friend who is always there for him, supporting him. She gave him chocolate thanking him for everything, while in reality, he should be the one thanking her for everything she done for him.

He quickly sent a text back to Karma. Thanks!

"I'm so sorry about that!" Kayano said.

"It's fine. Who was that on the phone?" Nagisa asks.

"It was my manager. I am going to come out of my hiatus and continue acting."

"Wow! That's awesome." Nagisa exclaims.

"It's thanks to you. Seeing you move toward to your goals makes me move toward too. Also, as I said, once I put my mind on something, I just keep rolling." Kayano beams at him.

Nagisa blushes a little. "No. Actually, from Valentine's Day and even to before, you have been there for me and are an important person to me. I should be the one thanking you for everything that you have done for me. You help me with my hair style and I can never thank you enough for that. You have been by my side from the beginning of this class to the end. I honestly cannot thank you enough."

He then hands her the bag. "This white day gift is not enough to really convey that. However, thank you for everything."

"T-thank you." Kayano blushes while taking the gift in her hands.

"I know we are going to different high schools, but let's still be friends." Nagisa said.

"Of course! We will still hang out and keep in touch! Distance like that is not going to keep use apart!" Kayano nods in agreement.

Line break.

"Ah. Such good footage of blackmail that I got." Nakamura smirks. "Now, how should I embarrassed them later with this?"

A/N: How was that? I try to keep the mood of the pairings about the same. Like, how it seem one sided in Sugino and Kanzaki's case and how you can't tell with Hayami and Chiba case. I wanted to post this on White Day, but that did not happen. I am late of course! Till next time!


	4. Manami Okuda's Day

Hi! I'm back! After so long, I'm sorry for that! I missed the birthday for the kids for the month of November! I am going to probably get them done this weekend! I want to write all the kids birthday and most likely will post them at the end of the month for that respective month though! Starting with November, it is Manami Okuda's birthday: November 7!

Special Chemical Birthday

"Manami!"

"Yes, mom?" Manami asks as she came into the dining room.

"Happy birthday, dear." Her mother said.

"Happy birthday, Manami." Her father nods from his seat with his newspaper in front of him.

"Here, a present for you." Her mother said before handing her a present.

"Wow! Thank you! All these chemicals I can use for experiments." Manami smiles at her parents.

"For breakfast, here you go, some special toffee pancakes." Her mom told her as Manami took a seat across from her father.

"Oh, just to let you know Manami, we have to run experiments all over the night. Sorry for missing your birthday." Her father told her.

"I understand! Results and tests are important." Manami reassures her parents.

Her mother reaches over and gave Manami's hand a squeeze. Without saying anything else, she took the plates off the table.

"Have a good day at school."

"See you tomorrow." Manami told her parents and left.

 _Maybe today I can play with those chemicals. Oh, maybe Karma kun would like to use them for an experiment. I need to meet up with him to plan more things!_ Manami smiles to herself. She is already having a good birthday.

Her love of chemistry came from her parents. Both of them are scientists, her mother a chemist and father, a biochemist. Her parents would often stay late at work completing experiments after experiments. With their love of science comes more logic thinking and a lack of communication and language skills.

All her life, Manami grew up in her family where feelings are shown than said, like a pat of the hand and smiles. She thought this was okay to get by along with life, until Koro sensei show her the truth. Slowly, she is breaking from her shell and learning to express her feelings into words.

"Okuda san!"

Manami looks towards the voice calling her and saw Kayano and Kanzaki. Surprised, Manami walks up to them. Normally, she would walk by herself to school and see her friends there.

"Happy birthday!" Both Kayano and Kanzaki told her, smiling.

"Here! A present from me." Kayano smiles.

"I hope you have a lovely birthday. I also got you a present. I hope you like it." Kanzaki smiles as she hands over her gift.

Manami blushes and thanks the both of them. She is not used to having people celebrate her birthday with her besides her parents.

"We should go to a cafe and celebrate after school!" Kayano exclaims with Kanzaki nodding in reply.

"Oh no, you guys already did so much by giving me gifts!" Manami starts to try to refuse.

"No way! We're friends! We want to celebrate with you!" Kayano told her.

"Oh, perhaps, are you busy afterward with your parents?" Kanzaki asks in understanding.

"...They are working tonight." Manami said.

"Then, we definitely have to do something!" Kayano told her. "We really want to, it is no trouble."

Manami smiles and agrees. "Okay, if you guys insist! That would make me really happy."

"Of course, what are friends for?" Kanzaki smiles.

When she got in the classroom, she receives many birthday wishes from her friends.

"Okuda san, happy birthday!" Nagisa and Sugino chimes together.

"Thank you Nagisa kun and Sugino san."

"Okuda san. Happy birthday!" Karma told her when he got into the classroom.

"Thank you, Karma kun!"

"Hey hey, Nagisa kun, Karma kun and Sugino. Are you free after school?" Kayano asks the three.

"Sure, what's going on?" Nagisa asks Kayano.

Kayano puts her hands on Manami's shoulders. "We are celebrating Okuda san's birthday at a cafe! The more the merrier!"

All the boys agreed to meet afterwards and go to a cafe to celebrate Manami's birthday. Soon, Koro sensei pops into the classroom. First, he pops confetti into the air as he does with every class E birthday and pulls over a cake. The class sings happy birthday to a red face Manami who thanks everyone.

Then Koro sensei gave her a present of more chemicals. Manami saw that it is a very dangerous chemical that most people can't get their hands on. She starts to wonders, but Koro sensei starts to sweat and he ran away. Manami took that as her answer and decides not to question him and more on what to do with it.

Soon, school is over and the group met each other in the classroom. They soon decides to go to a new cafe based on Kayano's recommendation that she heard from Kurahashi.

"Okuda san, do you have any special plans later for your birthday with your parents?" Nagisa asks her.

"Oh no, my parents are working at the moment." Manami replies.

"On your birthday?" Sugino exclaims with his mouth open.

"They have a lot of experiments and tests that needs to be done overnight. It's fine." Manami said. "Science is important!"

"Oh, you got your love of science from your parents then?" Kanzaki said.

"Yes. They are both scientists." She nods.

"Ah, all the fun you must have had. I'm jealous." Karma comments.

"Oh dear." Nagisa sweatdrops along with the others knowing exactly what kind of fun he is talking about.

The rest of the time spend are filled with laughter and light banter as they ate their cake. Before long, they had to part ways.

"Goodbye everyone! Thank you so much for celebrating with me." Manami smiles as she waves.

"See you tomorrow!" They all chimes in return while waving.

Manami smiles as she turns to leave. She had a great time. Since joining class E, her many precious memories are piling up. A lot of things she never thought would be possible is actually happening. Even after being apart of Class E and learning that she had to improve her language skills, she was still an outsider.

When Kayano invites her to join the group for the trip, that was when she starts to really become more part of the class. Before having a friend seem unlikely due to her quiet nature, but Kayano welcomes and accepts her as her first ever friend to which she is forever grateful. Soon, she gains new friends such as Kanzaki, Nagisa and Sugino. Even more surprisingly, she became really good friends with Karma. At first he was scary, but over time, she got to know him and learn he is not. They then click and he, besides Kayano and Kanzaki, is one of the few she talks to and text the most.

"Okuda san."

She looks up to see Karma leaning on a pole just a distance away. Speaking of the devil.

"Karma kun! I thought you left?" She asks.

"Nah, just waiting for you. Let's go." Karma said as he stood from the pole and start walking towards Manami's home.

Manami just smiles and walks besides him. "Oh yea, I forgot! My parents and Koro sensei gave me some dangerous chemicals! I was thinking maybe we could use it for your many pranks."

"You should use it to do your own experiments. They were presents for you." Karma told her.

"I don't mind! I like helping you make all sorts of things for your experiments! It is really fun and exciting because I would never thought to make it that way!" Manami told him.

"I take you up on that then. Ah, the pranks I could pull on Terasaka." Karma grins with his devil look.

Manami just smiles in reply.

"Are you okay going home without your parents there?" Karma asks her.

"I'm good. Thank you." Manami told him. "Because I love science, I know why they have to work. Besides, this day has been the best birthday ever. I never thought I would have other people to celebrate with. Besides, I think you understand best since your parents are the same way. Going after their passion."

"Hmmm." Karma said. "That's true. Ahaha, our parents are more like kids than we are." He shoves his hands in his pockets. "Don't worry, you have more fun birthdays, we go celebrate again."

"Thank you." Manami told him.

Before they knew it, they got in front of her house.

"Thank you for walking me home!" Manami said.

Karma nods. "Before you go in, here you go." He hands over his present.

"Oh! You did not have to, but thank you!" Manami smiles.

"After everything you help me with for my pranks, I had to. Anyway, see you tomorrow." He said as he turns to go while waving.

"See you tomorrow." She waves.

When she got inside, she finish all her homework and shower. Then she open her gifts. She receives a matching white wool hat and mittens from Kanzaki. From Kayano, she receive a red fluffy scarf and some toffee candy. From Karma, she receives some toffee and different materials that are common around the world and not in Japan for her experiments. She loves her presents. Fill with extreme happiness, she thought to herself, can this day get any better.

Noticing the time, she gets ready for bed. The cafe took longer than expected and with everything else, she really did to get to bed before it gets too late.

Suddenly her cell phone rang. Who could it be at this time? She notices Karma on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Okuda san?"

"Karma kun, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

She laughs."You told me already."

"Also to make sure you're not all alone before the end of your birthday." He comments.

She then realizes that she did not have a lot of time alone by herself on her birthday. From the morning with her parents to school with her classmates and teachers, to the afternoon with her friends and then evening with Karma before getting her own things done then even now, she is with Karma even if it is through the home.

Though she understands why her parents could not be here, she did feel a little sad that they could not spare the time in the evening. Karma understands this especially since his parents are always off somewhere and leaving him behind. She could never be more grateful to him.

"Thank you."

"Good night." Karma said.

"Good night."

This day just got even better.

A/N: How was that? I hope you guys all enjoyed. I like writing this very much. I personally relates to Manami! I am also a glasses wearing girl who loves chemistry! I majored in chemistry. My language skills are actually pretty bad like Manami. Also, my growth is similar to hers as well. I was pretty shy and introverted back in middle school and part of high school. However, I grew a backbone and become more outspoken, still introverted but more outgoing. So, to a special chemistry loving girl, happy birthday Manami!


	5. Actress's birthday

Hi! This is for our lovely Kaede Kayano's birthday, or better yet, should I say someone else birthday? No spoilers for those who have not seen the anime or read the manga etc. This is basically Kayano's struggle along the path of darkness. I feel like she must had moments of weakness especially on her birthday. Hopefully, it is okay!

Timeline: Before the whole Kayano Arc.

Pairings: Nagikae

Akari's birthday

"Ah, I need to retouch my roots." Kaede said as she examines her hair in the mirror. "How long has it been since I last did it?" She wonders as she grabs her supplies for coloring.

"Let's see." She mentions as she grabs her phone from her desk in the room. Noticing the date, she said out loud, "November 9th, huh?" She wants to the mirror and touches it. "Happy birthday Akari."

"What am I doing?" She mutters to herself. In the bathroom, she starts to touch up her hair. "This is the life I chose, there's no more Akari, we can't go back, for my sister's sake."

"If only...she was here with me today….my first birthday without her." She drops down in a sitting position, pull her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around her head. "Must kill. Kill. Revenge to him who stole your sister away. Kill. Kill. Kill." Kaede replies to herself over and over.

Help me. Save me. The unspoken words lifts into the air and vanish like they were never there.

"Good morning Nagisa." Kaede said when she got to her seat.

"Good morning Kayano." Nagisa looks up from writing in his notepad.

"What are you writing?" Kayano smiles and leans to look over his shoulder.

"Just some more information about Koro sensei as usual. Reviewing and everything. The closest we have been was during the summer." Nagisa notes.

Kayano smiles back and kept talking to him. Meanwhile, her inner self is having a fight due to her intense emotions. _Kill. Kill. You will be the one to kill him. You're the best assassin in the whole class. Only you have the right to kill him. Die. Die._

"Kayano?"

"Huh? What's up?" Kaede said.

"Are you alright?"

Kaede put both her arms in front of her and waves. "Of course, I am. Why would you even ask that?" She laughs. " Are you okay? You have bags under your eyes?"

"Oh, you caught me. I was up all night trying to plan different tactics and I got too involved." Nagisa said rubbing his arm against his head.

"That's just like you! You have to take care of yourself." Kaede grins at him while she poke his arm.

Nagisa replies with a grin of his own. Good, it seems like he does not notice. Because today is today, I have to be extra careful. The tentacles are acting up more than usual. _Kill. Kill._ I think I need to avoid Nagisa.

"Kayano, would you like to eat lunch together?" Nagisa asks her.

"Ah, I would love to, but I'm going to ask Okuda san and Kanzaki san for lunch. Girl's talk. Next time though!" Kaede winks as she went to get her friends.

"Wa-ait." Nagisa tries to say, but she left before he could get another word out.

"Ka-" Nagisa tries again, but Kaede abruptly got up.

"Kurahashi san! Have you tried the new dessert place by the train station?" Kaede calls out to the blonde girl.

"They open a new place? I never knew! How is it? We should go together Kaede chan!" Kurahashi said excitedly.

"Yes! Their pudding is divine!" Kaede said with a totally blissful face. "You would love it! Yes! Let's go!"

Nagisa looks at the two in wonder. Maybe she did not hear him.

It is really pretty obvious that Kaede is avoiding him. Every time Nagisa tries to say something, Kaede would find a new person to talk to or run away.

"So, did you go something to make Kayano chan mad?" Karma asks him.

"Huh?" Nagisa glances at Karma.

"Did you guys have a lover's spat?" Nakamura adds into the conversation.

"Wait, no way! I don't know what I did! Is it that obvious?" Nagisa questions them.

"Well yea, you guys are like two peas in the pod, always together. So it is pretty obvious when one is avoiding the other." Karma said.

"Well, you should go apologize then. Then you guys can go back to being lovely-dovely." Nakamura teases making kissy sounds.

"Yea, then we can get some good blackmail." Karma grins with a devil face.

"Agreed." Nakamura said with identical devil face.

"Umm, thanks." Nagisa sweatdrops.

What's a long day. Kaede said as she stretch her arms and legs. I hope Nagisa did not notice anything too weird. I couldn't act normally. I'm so stupid. She sighs as she drops her head on the table. She faces the windows. Ah, I'm so tired, maybe a few minutes. I just close my eyes for a few minutes.

Meanwhile, Nagisa had stay after school for extra lessons with Koro sensei. When he walks into the classroom, he saw Kaede sleeping.

What is she doing in a place like this? He wonders out loud. He looks through his game and pull out his training jacket and places it over her shoulder. He will wait till she wakes up, he would hate to wake her when she is so tired and he rather not leave her alone in the school, just in case.

" _Wow, I am so glad that is over." Akari sighs. "That drama shooting is so long., but what can I expect? I did got the main lead."_

 _Akari started living alone when she earned her first main lead in the drama. This would allow her to have easier access to her drama shoot and won't bother her father or sister with her going and leaving at odd hours. Her manager lives in the same building plus with the all the security, her father allows her to do what she needed to do._

" _I'm home." She calls out to the empty apartment. When she opens the door to her room, she was met with surprise._

" _Pop! Happy birthday!" A blast of confetti surprises her._

" _Huh?" She looks surprised. "Onee chan?! What are you doing here?" ._

" _Eh, Akari, don't tell me you forgot it is your birthday today!" Aguri said._

" _Oh, it is?" Akari said, checking her phone. November 7._

" _I can't believe you forgot!" Aguri said as she ushers Akari to sit down at the table that was already set with plates and cups. She then went into the kitchen to get the food she brought over._

" _I have been so busy with the drama, I lost track. Don't you have work or something?" She calls out to her sister in the kitchen._

" _I took the day off. I can't work on my sister's birthday!" Aguri said in shock. "What kind of sister do you think of me?"_

" _Sorry, sorry." Akari laughs at her sister. "Thank you for coming to celebrate my birthday. I totally forgot."_

" _Anything for my lovely sister. I even got a new shirt to celebrate. Do you like it?" Aguri said as she flash her shirt to Akari._

" _Eh, I see your taste in clothing is still the same." Akari sweatdrops looking at the half eaten cake saying you want a piece of me. So embarrassing._

" _Hey! I thought it is cute!" Aguri defends her shirt._

" _Sure, for a grade schooler." Akari laughs._

 _The banter between the two continues as they ate their food. They share stories of the drama shoot and Aguri's teaching._

" _Okay! Now time for cake!" Aguri said. She took the cake out and light the candle. "Make a wish."_

 _Akari closes her eyes and smiles. She blows out the candle. May I celebrate my birthday next year with my lovely sister. That's all I want._

" _What did you wish for?" Aguri asks._

" _No way, Onee chan. I can't tell you!" Akari teases._

" _Aw, come on." Aguri said._

" _Nope!" She stuck her tongue out and laughs. Soon, Aguri joins in the laughter._

Onee chan. Kaede mutters very softly to herself and a tear rolls down from her eyes. Sensing someone was in the room with her, she quickly wipe off the tear. She took a brief second to compose herself in her act before officially waking up.

"Hmm." She said as she lifts her head up. "Huh?" He glances down at the jacket on her shoulders. When did this get here?

"Kayano."

"Huh? Oh, Nagisa! Did you watch the whole time I was sleeping?" Kayano said in surprise once she notices how dark it is outside. Oh no, this is the worst. _Die. Die. Die._

"Yes, but it's okay. I finish up homework and just going over notes for the next assassination. I think I have a really good plan for next time to kill Koro sensei." Nagisa smiles at her.

"Yes! We definitely get him next time." _No. No. No. I will get the one to kill Koro sensei. Kill. Kill. Kill. Die. Die. Die._

A silence before Nagisa spoke up. "Did I make you mad Kayano chan? If I did, I would like to apologize."

"No, no. You did nothing wrong. Why would you ask such a thing?" She asks him.

"Oh, it seems like you were avoiding me all day today." Nagisa comments.

"I'm so sorry. I just had a few issues to sort about with different people that I may have ignore you a few times. I'm so sorry!" Kaede said.

"Are you sure? If something is bothering you, I am here for you." Nagisa told her straight out. "You are important to me, so if I can help in anyway, I do anything."

"...Thank you, Nagisa." Kaede smiles. "Really, thank you."

"Of course. Want to start going home? It is getting late. I'm sure your family is worried about you." Nagisa said looking at the clock and failing to notice Kaede's face drop for a second before it went back to her mask.

"Of course! Thanks a lot!" She said.

They walk home together and once she got on her train station, she waves at Nagisa, who waves back. When she finally got home, she threw herself on the bed without even turning on the lights.

I'm so sorry Nagisa. Thank you, but I have to do this. For my sister. She thought to herself. _Revenge. Kill. You must kill Koro sensei to avenge your sister. Die, Koro sensei. Die._

Help me. The same unspoken words floats into the sky with no one around to hear it, not even Kaede herself, as she mourns her sister and became even more part of the darkness.

A/N: Well...this came out to be a little more angst than I thought it be! Hope you guys like this chapter.


End file.
